


Leave Out All The Rest

by LacieDayParade



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t help but think that it’s Ian’s fault, but then I remember he was just raising me how he thought I should be raised. It was all down to MI6. Song fic to Linkin Park's song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All The Rest

Alex's P.O.V

* * *

The phone rang. It was ringing all the time, now. I had contemplated simply ignoring it. But I knew I wouldn't.

"Alex, we need you to come down to the bank." I sighed. Of course they did. They couldn't do anything on their own, the idiots.

"Fine."

 _I dreamed I was missing,  
_ _You were so scared.  
_ _But no one would listen,  
_ ' _Cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming,_  
 _I woke with this fear._  
 _What am I leaving.  
_ _When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know_

The mission they'd given me was suicidal, to say the least. I knew it was going to be my last. I had been doing them for a few years, now.

There was that feeling, deep in my gut, that told me something was going to go seriously wrong. I was leaving tonight. Jack was going to kill me, if I came back.

_When my time comes,_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done._  
 _Help me leave behind some  
_ _Reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me,_  
 _And when you're feeling empty,_  
 _Keep me in your memory.  
_ _Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

I decided to leave her a note, just to say sorry and goodbye.

 _Don't be afraid._  
I've taken my beating,  
I've shed but I'm me.  
 __  
I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect,  
But neither have you.

_So if you're asking me,  
_ _I want you to know._

Oh, Jack. I was really going to miss her. She would miss me too, hopefully. But, to be honest, I doubted it. I'd changed too much, for us to get on like we did before Ian's death.

 _When my time comes,_  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.

 _Don't resent me,_  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest.

I was packed, and ready to leave. Jack wasn't here to see me of, as she was spending some time with friends up North. The car was sleek and black, as per usual. When was it not? Oh well.

I threw my backpack into the car, and clambered in after it. We drove swiftly to the airport, taking as many detours possible.

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside,_  
You've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are.

The trip was short, and we were there fast. K Unit was waiting. We'd all grown close, after we'd done a few more missions together, and now, we were a family, albeit a dysfunctional one.

We all knew the mission we were on was suicidal, so we just got on the plane as fast as possible, to get it over with.

 _When my time comes,_  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.

I can't help but think that it's Ian's fault, but then I remember he was just raising me how he thought I should be raised. It was all down to MI6.

If they hadn't sent me in Ian's place, that time in Cornwall, I would be at home, getting my school work done, relaxing. It was all down to MI6, in the end.

 _Don't resent me,_  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

* * *

A week later, Jack Starbright received a call from the Royal & General Bank.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside,  
You've learned to hide so well._

A week later, Jack Starbright collapsed, crying.

_Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself._

A week later, Alex Rider was dead.

_I can't be who you are.  
_ _I can't be who you are._


End file.
